


The Silvery Moon

by the-gency-library (jellophish)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Close Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Facing new challenge, Fluff and Angst, Gency, Only Lovers Left Alive AU, Vampire AU, Vampire Academy inspired, Vampires, husband and wife, loving, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellophish/pseuds/the-gency-library
Summary: A young couple finds themselves different after a mysterious accident. After learning of what they truly are, the two must cope for their new undead lives. Angela must learn to live in the dark, and Genji struggles with the cold. Yet, they still find the warmth within each other. || Vampire AU Gency - Only Lovers Left Alive AU/Inspired





	1. New Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Hello - I haven’t written a fic in over a year. I don’t write often enough but I started reading books again and I thought it’d be fun to write a fic and since I’m never good at finishing them this one will only be a four chapter series
> 
> Please enjoy
> 
> This fic is recommended for mature audiences. This fic will be dealing with blood, some detailed depictions of blood/very slight gore (as it is a vampire fic), as well as mention of suicide and death. Please read at your own risk. This work is a work of pure fiction. There are no depictions of real events or real people.

Darkness was the last thing they remembered.

 

When they had gone cold, they didn’t even realize. All either of them remembered was things going dark, and seeing red and black swirls in their visions.

Their bodies lay on the cold pavement as snow began to fall.

Angela woke up first.

Something felt wrong. Very wrong. She sat up slowly, taking a look at her long pale fingers. They now had small claws. The sight of them made her eyes go wide.

Her small gasps of shock woke up the man next to her.

Genji slowly got up as well.

 

“Angela,” he said. “Y-your forehead…”

She looked at him and screamed. “Genji, look at your neck!”

He immediately touched his neck and felt something wet and cold. When he pulled away, his hand was stained with nearly black blood.

“G-genji, what is this?” Angela asked, shaking.

She began to look around frantically, trying to make sense of it. Her head felt light, and she was afraid she would pass out. Who knows what would happen to her body then?

Swallowing deeply, Angela tried to keep her grip on things.

“We have to get to a hospital.”

Genji however, was still in a daze. He didn’t know how to react at all. He could see the blood, and he could feel the puncture wound in his neck, but he could not feel the pain. Was it adrenaline? Was he so shocked, he couldn’t feel a thing?

“Angela…I feel cold.” He whispered.

“Come on Genji,” she told him, helping him to his feet.

Their walk to the hospital was a tiring one. Genji was heavier than Angela had accounted for. He was walking in a dazed state, but leaned onto her for support.

Angela felt relief wash over her when she saw a big red cross sign as they approached the hospital.

On sight, the nurse sprang out of his seat when he saw them.

“Jesus,” he muttered, looking at their blood stained clothes.

“Please, he’s bleeding out,” Angela told him.

 

* * *

 

Genji had eventually snapped out of his initial shock once he found himself on the bed again.

His wife had her head on his bedside. Her long blonde tresses were out of their usual ponytail, and were spread out in a mess. Angela’s soft snores could be heard in the quiet room.

His hospital room was dimly lit, save for the light in the hallway and the light of the window. He wasn’t sure how long he had been out.

“Angela…” he murmured, running his hands through her hair gently.

Suddenly, his wife jolted up, causing Genji himself to jump back.

“Ah!”

“Genji!” Angela said, her eyes wide. Lack of sleep was evident on her face, from her eyebags to her panicked demeanor.

He blinked at her.

“I-I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t realize I fell asleep.”

“Angela, what’s happened to us?” he said, sitting up.

“I don’t know,” she said. “The nurses won’t tell me anything. I couldn’t feel your pulse, I th-thought you might’ve…”

She began to shake, getting more frazzled.

“My pulse…? I have no pulse?” his voice lowered.

Angela merely shook her head.

He took a look for himself, feeling his neck. His neck was unusually cold, and truly had no pulse as Angela said.

He looked back at his wife and began to fear the same thing for her. Without a word, he took her hand in his. She felt cold, just like his own hands. He moved her sleeves out of the way, feeling for a pulse and came back with nothing.

“We’re dead.” he said, looking at the floor. “Plain and simple, we are dead aren’t we…”

Angela looked at him wildly.

“N-no. No we’re not, we’re-”

“Not entirely,” came a voice from the doorway.

The couple faced the voice. Their eyes met with a slender woman, with dark hair and a piercing gaze. She was dressed in a doctor’s coat indicating she was part of the staff, but her entire demeanor gave off the feeling that she was off.

“I apologize for the intrusion,” the woman started. “But I intended to get here as soon as possible.”

“You’re not our doctor,” Angela stood up.

“No, but I did want to drop by.. Quite chilly isn’t it tonight?”

“Well,” Angela started. “What did you mean by ‘not entirely’?”

The dark haired woman stepped forward. “Allow me to introduce myself, I am Satya Vaswani.”

“When you brought your husband here, I was one of the doctors who was to attend to him.”

She stepped in and close the door behind her gently.

“Of course, as soon as I got to examine him, it was obvious he was dead.” she said, waving a hand dismissively.

“W-what?” Angela replied.

“Yes,” Satya said. “He’s dead. That accident that sent you two here was no accident. He is no longer one of the living, and neither are you.”

Genji sat up, having had enough. “This is insane. Let’s go Angela,”

Satya grabbed his arm to stop him with shocking strength. Her blue sharpened nails dug into his flesh.

“You are not going anywhere yet,” she said. “You don’t understand what you are anymore. You’re too reckless.”

“What the hell are you?” he said through struggled breath. Her grip was inhumanely strong. Genji felt like she could break his arm in two.

“Hey!” Angela stood up.

Satya bared her fangs at him. “Exactly what you are.”

Genji, too shocked to react, faltered and sat back down on the bed. He rubbed his arm that she gripped gently.

Satya relaxed, her fangs retracting. “My apologies. But you two need to listen to me, if you want to survive.”

Angela’s jaw was slightly open. “Your teeth - you had fangs! I saw it!”

“Yes, I do,” she shook her head. “As I was saying, that attack was no accident. I don’t know if you remember what happened to you last, but I know what has happened to you now. The two of you did not survive the vampire that jumped you both in the park.”

“Vampire? Are you serious?” Angela scoffed.

“Yes, and if you don’t believe me, you should take a look at herself.” Satya crossed her arms.

Angela’s face was a mix of confusion and disbelief. But after seeing Satya’s display of strength, she didn’t know what much else to do. Angela hurried to the hospital room’s bathroom. If what lore and stories have told her all this time, the mirror should be able to tell her all she needed to know.

Angela gulped, looking down at her feet as she approached the mirror. She wasn’t sure what to expect, or how to react if she saw..nothing.

She lifted her head and looked straight into the mirror.

Nothing. No reflection.

She nearly shrieked.

Instead, she came out of the bathroom wordlessly. She took one look at the other vampiress.

“Please tell me this is some sort of prank,” Angela bargained.

Genji, seeing his wife’s distress, got up and tried to comfort her.

“Unfortunately, I am not much for humor.”

“I don’t understand,” Genji said. “Where are our fangs? Why don’t we feel hungry? Why us?”

Satya walked toward them. “Your fangs don’t come in for a few more hours. As for the hunger, you’ll have to wait and see on that one too. But as for why the both of you? I cannot say.”

“We vampires have lived in this world for centuries almost unnoticed,” she explained, crossing her legs. “The majority of us act like human beings and are civil toward them. It is very rare that a vampire will feed on a human directly, especially in this day and age. Most of us actually work in hospitals to distribute blood. For example, myself.” Satya said, gesturing at herself.

“But some,” she continued. “Cannot handle what they have become. These vampires have gone insane, and are usually what happens to humans who have been turned. They have an unsatiable lust for blood, and cannot be negotiated with. They are monsters.”

The couple looked at each other as she spoke.

“Then,” Genji said. “What are we supposed to do now? How will we explain this to our families?”

“You don’t,” she replied. “You cannot risk our world being exposed. You cannot risk your families lives. You are basically dead to them now.”

The blond stared at the floor trying to take this all in.

Satya stood up and sighed. “I understood how shocking this may all be. I know it was, for me.”

She looked at the floor. “I will give you refuge here until tomorrow night. But after that, you must go.”

The woman left the couple, closing the door behind her.

Genji immediately turned to Angela.

“Ange…? What now?”

“I don’t know,” she replied, laying on her bed.

She pulled her ponytail holder out of her hair and laid her head to rest on the pillow.

Genji hopped into bed with her, wanting so badly to hold her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled his head into her stomach, just enjoying her embrace.

He longed for her warmth. The usual warmth that comforted him when he felt awful. The warmth that could put him to sleep when even the worst memories tormented him at night.

But now, all he felt was coldness. He wasn’t one to talk, however. He himself, was just as cold.

“Genji?” Angela looked down at him, stroking his short green hair.

“Yes?” came his muffled reply.

“We’re going to be alright,” she mumbled.

Genji shrugged and closed his eyes, letting himself fall to sleep again.


	2. New Flavors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Genji are starting to go hungry. They only know they'll have to go find the one thing they truly dreaded about their new lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a wait! Here's chapter 2 :P I hope you enjoy~
> 
> Warning: Mention of blood and drugs

The rays of the dawn hit their window softly.

The two lumps under the covers stirred, clearly annoyed once the light crept over their forms.   
  


Luckily for the both of them, they had venetian blinds to help, but it didn’t give them any shield against the great bright ball in the sky. Their only sanctuary now were their dark, thick covers that gave them enough shade not to burn up.

Genji was the first to be awoken, his eyes squinting.

Still new to this lifestyle, he made a move to move the blankets out of his face. A move he instantly regretted when his shoulders began to burn intensely, and his skin started to smoke and light on fire.

“Ah fuck!” he screeched, diving back under the shadow of his blanket.

His wife underneath him looked up.

“You forgot to close the curtains.”

“It’s not always my job, you know,” he frowned at her.

Angela sighed. “I know...I’m sorry.”

The blonde sighed and moved in closer to him, laying her head against his chest. “Sometimes I just wish I would wake up and, the sun wouldn’t...kill me.”

Genji snorted. “Angela, the sun would always ‘kill you’ even before we became this way. You were never a morning person.”

She laughed in response. “So what now? We go back to sleep I suppose?”

“I can’t sleep like this,” Genji mumbled, closing his eyes.

“It’s getting way too hot under here,” Angela sighed, making quick work of getting her shirt off. She took off the rest of her clothing until she was simply naked under the sheets.

Genji followed suit, getting rid of his shirt and pants.

Her husband moved to pull her body in close to his. “And who’s fault is this?”

Angela took her hand in his, feeling the calluses of his fingers 

“Not mine,” she replied. She dragged her claws gently on his skin.

Genji watched her as she did, getting sleepy again despite the morning beckoning to him. He intertwined his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand.

“Genji,” he heard her say.

“Yes?”

“I’m getting hungry.”

 

* * *

 

The couple stared at the crimson fluid kept in the blood bag.

 

**_Type A_ ** it read, in big bold letters.

 

Angela was quickly in and out of her hospital. She hadn’t informed anyone yet of why she had been gone for days, and randomly popping up then leaving wasn’t an option. She’d be hounded with questions no doubt that she didn’t have time for.

She was exhausted, and hungry. When she and Genji had tried to see if they would like any of the raw meat in their fridge, the smell was repulsive to them. Genji attempted to eat it to see if it was simply the smell. He had to spit it all out into the trash, barely even chewing it. 

The two of them tried most of the foods in their fridge. Almost everything disgusted them, with a few exceptions such as chocolate, alcohol, and the most surprisingly of all? Garlic.

It was Angela who was curious about the legend. They had leftover garlic bread and she was the first to dare go near it. It didn’t burn her skin or anything, and the scent didn’t make her snarl and want to throw it away.

When it came to tasting, she certainly didn’t die.

“I thought vampires were supposed to hate garlic?” she said with a raised eyebrow. “It still kind of tastes the same too!”

“Well, we know the coffin thing wasn’t necessarily true either so,” Genji shrugged.

While those foods still tasted okay, it wasn’t enough to satiate their hunger at all. Their only option was sitting in front of them, cold from storage in a medical baggie.

Genji got up and went to the kitchen. He came back with two little cups.

“Just because we have fangs doesn’t mean we have to be like animals,” he said.

He placed the white tiny cups in front of them and picked up the blood bag.

His claws had actually come in a few days after Angela’s. They were just as delicate looking as hers were. They added a touch of elegance to his rough hands, but they were by no means fragile. Genji was able to slice open a corner big enough to pour out the blood into the cups.

He propped the bag against some books to keep it from spilling and sat back down next to his wife.

Angela looked apprehensive.

“Hey,” he said. “Relax. We didn’t kill anyone for this.”

“I know, I know,” she said. “But it’s still just...very strange to me.”

Genji sighed and tried to brighten her mood. “Let’s just pretend it’s wine.” he said with a grin.

Angela took the first tea cup. The blood had that same metallic taste it always had when she was a human, but something was different about it. It started to taste sweet to her, but with a touch of saltiness no doubt because of the nature of blood. 

The sweetness started to overwhelm her. As soon as she swallowed the rest of the blood, her whole body suddenly felt light as air. Angela tilted her head back against the couch, barely holding the tea cup with a huge grin on her face. She had never felt so relaxed before. She thought she might as well float away.

Her usually tense neck started to feel the same relief one gets when given a massage in the right places.

Genji stared at his wife with some disbelief. “Angela?”

That feeling started to fade and the vampiress found herself getting back to reality. She lifted her head to look back at her concerned husband.

“W-why are you looking at me like that?” she said.

“You zoned out completely,” he said with a raised eyebrow. 

Angela then looked at her empty cup. She sat up on the couch and rested on her knees.

“You’ve got to try it,” she said. She grabbed the other, full teacup and encouraged him.

Genji looked at her with doubt but none the less, took the cup of blood from her.

“Alriiight…” he said.

For Genji, the blood was immediately sweet. A little too sweet. It reminded him of the mochi ice cream his mother had made him as a kid. She was a better cook than  pâtissière, so the mochi was still a little too cold. She had also dunked it in a lot of chocolate which ended up giving him a stomach ache afterwards. 

Genji started to feel the same effect the blood had on Angela. His head tilted back and suddenly he could see little Pachimari in the air. A memory from his childhood coming into play  _ now _ ? They disappeared just as quickly as they came, and he felt the most peaceful he had ever felt. His worries were forgotten. Nonexistent to the point where this intense emotion he was getting from the blood, felt like something else he had taken in his human life.

But just like Angela’s, his high dropped and he found himself slumped over the couch. His wife was laying her head against the couch, watching him.

He turned to her. “..W-what happened?”

Angela wiped his mouth with her thumb. “You have some of it on your mouth, darling.”

Genji sat up slowly. “Did you feel what I just felt?”

She nodded in response.

“It was so strange,” she said, tilting her head in contemplation. “It was only a little bit, and I don’t feel the least bit hungry anymore.”

Her husband started to oogle the blood bag, with eyes like a cat staring down prey.  

“Let’s have more,” he said, practically leaping forward at it.

“No!” Angela grabbed his hand with supernaturally quick reflexes to stop him. “Do you remember at all what Satya said to us?”

“How did you do that?” Genji asked, his eyes bewildered at her movement. As if he himself, didn’t just perform something similar.

“She said that if we consume like an animal, an animal  _ we _ shall become.” She said, her voice stern.

Genji frowned. “Surely just a few more won’t hurt. Besides, I’m still hungry.”

Angela lowered her hand. She let her grip on Genji go, and sank back into the couch. It was only their first time. It shouldn’t be a problem.

“I suppose you’re right...and besides, this bag is already open. It might...go to waste.” she bit her lip.

Genji was already pouring them another two drinks.

 

* * *

 

The couple laid naked among layers and layers of sheets on their plush bed. The both of them were full up on just that one bag.

They had both gone a little overboard for their first time with it, and now we're suffering the effects of “food-itis”.

Angela had her forehead against her husband’s affectionately. She toyed with his bright green hair to distract herself from the stomach ache she was starting to get. She noticed his roots were starting to come in again. Were they there before or after they were turned? Did their kind still even grow their hair and nails?

Genji, suddenly feeling cold again, pulled his wife close to him for warmth. His grip loosened a bit when he remembered why his efforts were wasted. Still, he pulled up the blanket around them to cover them both and brought her head to his chest.

“Angela,” he murmured.

“Mmm?”

“My stomach hurts,” Genji groaned. He gave a sudden burp.

“Ewww,” she laughed. “Mine does too,  _ liebling. _ ”

“That was my fault,” he sighed. “It just...felt so good.”

“Let’s just sleep it off. It’ll be light soon…”

The two were silent. The couple remembered to close the curtains this time for sure.

Angela broke the silence.

“What...what will we do if we can’t get anymore of the stuff…?”

Genji stayed quiet for a moment before scoffing.

“We’re not going to run out,” he said confidently. “Don’t worry.”

Angela closed her eyes and held him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
